Conventional and commonly known live animal traps include an enclosure having a single opening and a variably positionable cover or door which operates to open the trap's entry for animal passage, and to close the trap's entry against the animal's escape or exit. Such traps typically include internal trap setting, trap tripping, and animal releasing mechanisms which are difficult and cumbersome for a user or operator to access and manipulate, which are unduly and undesirably mechanically complex, and which are not economically fabricated.
The instant inventive live animal trap solves or ameliorates such problems and deficiencies of such conventional and commonly known live trap assembly animal traps by providing a mechanically simple trap assembly which may be set by an operator for use in trapping animals by manual positioning and turning of the trap in total and without requiring any manipulation by the operator of internal trap setting apparatus, and which may be operated for animal release via similar positioning and turning of the trap.